Telling the Truth
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to leighann415's "A Glimmer of Hope," written as a birthday gift. When Henry demands to know the truth about his past, Emma has no choice but to come clean with the whole, unbelievable tale. Can she make her son believe it? One-shot set during the second half of S3.


**Author's Note: **A huge thank you goes out to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) for writing "A Glimmer of Hope" as a birthday story for me. I immediately saw that it could be continued, and this resulted. I think it helped me deal with my feelings over Neal's death, hehe. Also, it's my first (but _not_ last!) birthday story for her! Hope you enjoy this! *Hugs*

Henry could hardly believe his eyes as he and his mom followed her friend Killian to the docks. "_That_'s your ship?!" Henry pointed to the large boat before him.

"Aye, it is," Hook replied. "That's the _Jolly Roger_. Been my home for a long time. I've sailed through more seas and realms than you can imagine." The pirate looked at Emma and winked, remembering their time together sailing to Neverland to rescue Henry.

"That's so cool!" Henry exclaimed as the three of them boarded the ship. "You sure you're really going to teach me to sail? I've never done this before!"

"You'll be fine," Hook said, guiding the boy to the ship's wheel. "I've taught many a sailor in my time. I ….even taught your father," he hastily added.

"You knew my dad?" Henry was surprised. Although, it seemed lately that everyone here knew him. It was all so strange, because Henry had never had a chance to meet the man. Before he and his mom came here, she had rarely even mentioned the man who'd abandoned her shortly before Henry's birth.

"I did," Hook replied. Looking at Henry now, he could picture young Baelfire, as he'd been known then, steering the ship. Even though they'd had their differences, mostly over Emma, Hook would never forget Neal, or the time they'd spent together here on this ship.

"Did he ever live here? In Storybrooke, I mean?" Henry asked, noticing the way Killian's mind seemed to be a million miles away.

"Um, no, not really," Hook replied. "I knew your father...somewhere else."

Henry looked from his mom to this strange man. "There's something going on here that no one's telling me. Whatever it is, I can handle it, I swear! Just tell me already!"

Emma's heart broke as she saw her son's expression. She had thought that letting him keep his false memories would help to protect him. He'd had a good life, and she didn't want him to give that up. But ever since Neal's passing, she'd begun to wonder if that was really the wisest choice. She glanced over at Hook. It was time to stop lying to the boy. "Henry," she said softly. She bent down to his height, although Henry was hardly a little boy anymore. "This isn't easy for me to say."

"Mom, you can't just go on lying to me forever. We've always shared everything."

Once again, Emma felt the sting of his words. He had memories of growing up with her, of her being there for him year after year. But those memories weren't the truth. As hard as it might be, it was time to explain everything. "I know you liked our life together in New York. I did, too, which is why I didn't tell you this sooner. But those things you remember...they're not true."

"What do you mean they're not true? We've always been together!" Now Henry was beginning to get angry. He'd asked for the truth, but what his mom was saying now didn't make any sense at all.

"It's true I gave birth to you. But I was only eighteen at the time, and I wasn't ready to take care of you. I gave you up for adoption. I didn't know it then, but you were actually adopted by Regina."

"The mayor?" Henry asked. He'd only met the woman a handful of times, but she'd always been very nice to him.

"Also the Evil Queen," Hook said with a nod.

"The what?!" Henry asked. "You guys aren't making any sense!" He started to walk away, but his mom grabbed him, making him stay.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to listen to me. I'm not going to lie to you anymore, Henry. What I'm telling you now is the truth. I swear." More than anything, Emma wanted her son to believe this story.

"But if Regina is the one who raised me, how come I don't remember any of it?"

"Because there was a curse," Emma said. "Every fairy tale you've ever read...they're all real, Henry. Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents. And the Evil Queen, she was so angry at Snow White, she cast a curse. She sent everyone from the fairy tale world here. That's how Storybrooke came to exist."

Henry looked at his mother in disbelief. What she said still didn't make sense, but who would make something like this up? "I don't understand. What does all of this have to do with me?"

"Well, when the town was created, Regina realized she was lonely, and she needed a family. She wanted a child. That's when she found you. For ten years, you lived here, in Storybrooke. But you knew something was up. You knew there was a curse, and someone had to break it. So you came looking for me, your birth mother."

"But you're my mom. Not Regina." Henry said the words in a very small voice. His mom was all he had in the world, how could he give that up?

Emma's heart broke, seeing how upset Henry was. But she did her best to continue her story. "I came here to Storybrooke about two years ago. I didn't want to believe that the curse was real at first, but you convinced me. Now everyone here knows who they are. But then something happened." Emma sighed. She didn't want to relive Neverland. Not now.

"What was it?" Henry asked.

Hook sensed that Emma wanted to skip over the time they'd spent rescuing him from Peter Pan. That wasn't important now. "Well, a very bad person wanted to destroy the town. Regina tried to stop it, but there was a price involved. It meant she couldn't see you."

"Is that how come I don't remember anything?" Henry asked.

Emma could only nod. "Regina sent the two of us away. She gave us memories. So that you and I could be together."

"But I don't want any of this," Henry said. "I just want our old life back!"

"So do I," Emma said, now on the verge of tears. "But I had to come back. Captain Hook told me that my family was in trouble. This town needs me, Henry. I have to help them."

Henry nodded solemnly. He still didn't really understand, but he knew his mom. If someone was in trouble, she'd do whatever she could. There was no talking her out of it. He looked at her in silence for a moment. Then he spoke, feeling a new sense of hope. "So...what do we do? How can we help?"

Emma felt an overwhelming relief. Henry was willing to stay. "Well, it's a little crazy right now. We've got a witch on the loose, and we have no clue what she's after." With everything that had happened with Neal, Emma hadn't really had much of a chance to think about the Wicked Witch. The idea of trying to defeat her seemed impossible. On top of the grief she was already feeling, the very thought left her exhausted.

But Henry's only response was a grin. "You'll take care of her. I know you will." He slipped his arms around her neck hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, kid," Emma said as Henry embraced her. "I wish I was that sure."

"I think you can do anything," Henry said. "You're my mom, and I believe in you."

**The End**


End file.
